The Ultimate Betrayal
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: AU. What if Sydney was pregnant when Danny died? What if he came back? How would he react to seeing Sydney with another man and what would he say when he found out he had a child? SV. Slight SD. French Mafia Challenge 1 Entry.


Title: The Ultimate Betrayal

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Alias or its characters.

Summary: AU. What if Sydney was pregnant when Danny died? What if he came back? How would he react to seeing Sydney with another man and what would he say when he found out he had a child? S/V. Slight S/D. French Mafia Challenge 1 Entry.

Authors Notes: Hey all! I wrote this fic for the French Mafia Challenge. I hope you enjoy it. I am also working on Three Little Words and A Not So Simple Life, I will update them ASAP. 

_Conditions for challenge-Write a Shipper Fanfic of your choice. You must include at least one of these quotes though. It can be said by anyone. **Quotes:**   
"Michael Vaughn is just a boy that will never be good enough for you" _

_"I am ripped apart. And not because I lost you, but because... if it had been me... I would have waited. I would have found out the truth. I wouldn't have given up on you... and now I realize... what an absolute *waste* that would have been."_

_"First, I was so in love with you that it almost killed me. And second, I don't regret moving on with my life."_

_"There's got to be something that you had that you just loved that it just kills you that you don't have it anymore."_

_"You never should have betrayed me." _

Anyway review and tell me what you think. 

The Ultimate Betrayal 

Sydney Bristow and her boyfriend Michael Vaughn were walking hand in hand up a deserted beach. There was a light breeze in the air and the chill caused Sydney to drop Vaughn's hand instead wrapping her arms around his waist, sharing his body heat. Vaughn stopped abruptly and lowered his body to the sand, taking Sydney with him. Sydney sat between his legs and leaned into his strong body, her head resting on his chest. Vaughn wrapped his arms around her body, holding her close "You wanna go out tonight?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't feel like going out, do you wanna come over and we'll order in?" 

"Sure, so long as I can spend time with you."

"Your so sweet" Sydney replied playfully.

"I know" he replied, "Tell me something I don't know."

"I love you" Sydney told him. Vaughn sat there in stunned silence. "I love you Michael Vaughn" she repeated.

"I love you too Sydney Bristow" he replied before turning her head and placing a kiss on her lips. Sydney smiled as Vaughn tightened his hold on her body.

******

Sydney and Vaughn had been dating for a little over two months. Jack was far from pleased about Sydney and Vaughn's relationship; he had resorted to glaring at Vaughn during briefings and contradicting everything that Vaughn said. None of Jacks actions fazed Vaughn though, he never complained to Syd-he bitched to Weiss but never to Sydney-she had too much to deal with already. Although SD-6 had been destroyed Sydney stayed with the CIA, but rarely went on missions.

It's been almost three years since Danny was killed. SD-6 was destroyed a little over six months ago. Four weeks after Danny's murder Sydney discovered that she was pregnant. Sloane wasn't happy when Sydney told him about her child.

FLASHBACK

A nervous Sydney walks into Sloane's office and takes a seat opposite the man she despises. Sloane notices Sydney twisting her hands around and senses that she has something on her mind. "Sydney what's wrong?" he asks.

"Um, ah" she begins "Sir I'm, ah, I'm, ah"

"Your what?" Sloane interrupts. 

"I'm pregnant," she says quietly.

"I didn't catch that, what did you say?" 

"I'm pregnant" Sydney repeats louder, her voice cracking.

"Your pregnant?"  
"Yes" she replies, turning her head away from him.

"Well I'll organise an abortion for you then." Sydney looked at him horrified.

"I'm not having an abortion. I'm keeping this baby." Sloane stared at her anger evident in his eyes "Agent Bristow, you cannot keep this child."  
"I'm going to keep this child," she yelled back.

"Agent Bristow, I'm ordering you to have an abortion."

"You can take your order and shove it, I'm keeping this child and I'm taking myself off active duty." Before Sloane could reply Sydney had walked out the door, almost crashing into Dixon.

END FLASHBACK

A little over six months later Sydney gave birth to a daughter whom she named Amelia Grace. Syd loved her little girl to bits; she was the only living reminder of her feelings for Danny. 

Not long after she told Sloane about her pregnancy Security Section attempted to assassinate her following Sloane's orders. Jack saved Sydney and explained the truth to her about who she was working for. Upset, an emotional Sydney went to the CIA and turned herself in. When she told them that she was pregnant, they respected her decision to keep her child and she told them that she was willing to become a double agent. Sydney still remembered the when she first met Vaughn, he hadn't been officially assigned to her case, yet, but he was organizing transport out of the facility for her. 

FLASHBACK

A young man leads a nervous Sydney into a small office "Take a seat" he says, gesturing to the nearest chair "Someone will be with you in a moment." Sydney nods and the man leaves the room firmly closing the door behind him. She sits there attempting to relax but her nerves get the better of her. As if her baby can sense her emotions it begins to kick. Shocked, Sydney places her right hand over the small bump and begins to talk to her stomach "Hey baby" she says a smile on her face "I don't want you to worry cos mummy's gonna look after you, no ones ever gonna hurt you, I promise." She raised her left hand to her mouth and kissed it softly before lowering it down to her stomach. Vaughn chose that moment to walk in "Sorry to keep you waiting Miss…" he begins shuffling through the stack of papers he is carrying "Bristow."

"That's quite alright Mr… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Michael Vaughn."  
"Mr Vaughn." Sydney watches as he sits down and begins shuffling through the papers once again. "Congratulations" he said.

"Wh-What?" she replied.

"Congratulations, its says here that your having a baby."

"Yeah, thanks." Vaughn looked at her closely 'Man she's beautiful' he thought to himself 'Why would anyone want to hurt her?' Sydney meanwhile, still had her right hand resting on her belly, looked around nervously trying to avoid looking at the gorgeous man that sat opposite her.

END FLASHBACK

******

Sydney smiled thinking about how awkward their conversation had been that day. Sydney and Vaughn became closer since then and everytime she had an ultrasound, she proudly showed Vaughn photos of her baby. The two of them spent many hours in the warehouse talking to her stomach, sometimes Weiss was there but it was usually just the two of them. Vaughn wasn't able to be there when Amelia was born though, since Sydney was still at SD-6, instead Syd had Jack holding her hand, coping all the abuse that was directed at Danny, even though he wasn't alive to hear it. She was a healthy baby weighing 8lb 9oz and she looked exactly like her mum. 

Sydney reluctantly resumed active duty again when Amelia was six months old. Sloane basically told her that she had no choice after he assigned her on an operation. Syd hated leaving Amelia with Will because she missed her daughter so much. Vaughn and Weiss adored Amelia and were always spoiling her with toys and lollies. Whenever Sydney was in the Ops Centre with Amelia, Vaughn or Weiss looked after her, usually Vaughn. When Amelia started walking she would toddle over to Vaughn and fasten herself to his legs yelling 'Va' as she approached him. Sydney explained to the little girl that Daddy was in heaven. She understood to a degree and she looked up to Vaughn, like he was her Dad. Sydney loved how her little girl called him 'Va', she couldn't quite say Vaughn yet, she called Weiss 'We' and loved to pull his hair when he picked her up.

Since SD-6 had been destroyed Sydney and Vaughn had gotten even closer to the point where they had finally kissed. Weiss was so happy for them and was always offering to baby sit two and a half year old Amelia. Sydney and Vaughn were taking their relationship slow, after being together for two months, they hadn't slept together yet. 

******

That night after the beach Vaughn came over and found that Sydney had already ordered pizza for them. Vaughn walked into the living room and Amelia greeted him "Va" she cried. "Hey Amelia" he replied, scooping the little girl into his arms. She laughed as Vaughn kissed her cheek and she placed a wet kiss on his nose. Sydney came out of her room and walked over to where Vaughn was holding Amelia. Syd gave Vaughn a quick kiss "Hey handsome" she said as she gestured for him to sit. He put Amelia down and sat on the couch, as he did so Amelia climbed into Vaughns lap cuddling close to him. Sydney smiled happily; she loved how comfortable Vaughn was with her daughter and vice versa. After their pizza arrived they all ate, although Amelia had more on her face than she had in her stomach, and then Amelia was put to bed. Once Syd was sure that Amelia was asleep she returned to the couch and sat with Vaughn. They talked for a bit and after a while they began to kiss. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He carefully laid her on the bed, as he put her down he looked into her eyes "Are you sure Syd?" She nodded. He asked her again "Is this what you want?"

"More than anything" she replied pulling him closer, helping him to remove his clothes.

The next morning Vaughn woke up with Syd sleeping next to him, her head resting on his chest. He heard Amelia yelling so her carefully got up and put his boxer shorts on before going to pick up Amelia. "Va" she cried happily when she saw him. 

"Hey sweetie" he said as he picked her up. Vaughn dressed her and led her out to the kitchen. Sitting her on the bench he said "Lets make Mummy breakfast" Amelia looked at him puzzled before replying "Yes." Vaughn began searching the cupboards and fridge for what he needed. Finding eggs, milk, juice and bread, he set to work making eggs on toast. He'd just about finished cooking when there was a knock on the door. Picking Amelia up, he went to answer it. He opened it to reveal a man standing on the other side. "I'm looking for Sydney Bristow," the accented voice said. 

"She's asleep at the moment" Vaughn replied.

"We" Amelia yelled/ Vaughn looked down the path and saw Weiss walking toward them. 

"Hey Amelia" Weiss replied taking the little girl from Vaughn. "Where's Syd?" Weiss asked ignoring the other man.

"Still sleeping" Vaughn replied before returning his attention to the stranger. "Who are you and why are you looking for Sydney?"

"I'm Daniel Hecht, and Sydney is my fiancé." Vaughn and Weiss looked at him shocked. "Look I want to see her."

"Sydney is asleep, you can come back later."

"I want to see my fiancé" he repeated, his voice rising. Sydney, who had heard the voices came out wrapped in a blanket using one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes "What's going on?" she enquired. When she looked up and saw Danny she almost dropped her blanket "Da-Da-Danny" she choked "NO, this isn't happening." Sydney backed up and ran from the room. Weiss chased after her and found Syd sobbing on her bed. He sat next to her "Do you still want me to take Amelia?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want her to know what's happening, not till I've figured it out myself." Weiss hugged his friend and went to gather Amelia's things before taking the little girl from Vaughn's arms and heading off. 

After a few minutes Sydney emerged, fully dressed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Vaughn walked over to Syd and pulled her into a hug, using his fingers to wipe away her tears before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. She squeezed Vaughns hand and looked over at Danny, who had been watching the scene. "You were dead, I buried you" she began.

"So you had a kid with someone else, how long did it take you to get over me, five minutes?" he asked angrily.

"You think I got over you just like that?" she said, snapping her fingers when she said 'that.'

"It appears that way doesn't it, we were engaged and you never should have betrayed me" he shot back.

"If that's what you think then there are two things you need to know, First, I was so in love with you that it almost killed me. And Second, I don't regret moving on with my life." Danny stood there in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sydney watched his reaction and buried herself deeper into Vaughn's arms. Danny blinked a couple of times, trying to process what Sydney had said. "But you still had a child with him" he yelled back "It doesn't change that."  
"Amelia isn't Vaughn's we've only been together for two months" Sydney yelled back.

"Well if she isn't his, whose is she?"

"Amelia is your daughter, I was pregnant when you died."  
"I, we have a daughter?" Danny asked trying to clarify what Sydney had said.

"We do."

"I-I-I need to sit" Danny replied. Sydney showed him the table and he gladly took a chair while Syd stood there in Vaughn's arms. "Why didn't you tell me Syd?" he questioned. 

"I didn't find out until after the funeral" she replied, tears forming in her eyes "My boss told me to get an abortion but I wanted to keep her, she was the only living thing I had to remind me of you."  
"They wanted you to kill our child." Sydney nodded.

"Danny, how-how did"

"How did I survive?" he finished. She nodded again. "They faked my death. After I left that message, I went home. There were people waiting for me. I was blindfolded and taken away in a black van. They took me to Rome to work for SD-4 and they gave me a new identity. After The Alliance was destroyed I was taken into custody and I've been in Washington since then. The CIA, they want me to be an analyst here in LA." Sydney was stunned and fresh tears began to slide down her cheeks. Vaughn kissed them away as he led her to the couch. She leaned into his chest and her tears soaked his shoulder. Danny stayed sitting at the table, watching Vaughn comfort Sydney. After a few minutes Danny got up off the chair and walked over to the couch before attempting to rub Sydney's shoulder. She pushed his hand away "Don't touch me, you could have contacted me, somehow. I've had to raise our daughter alone. If you really loved me, you would've found a way to escape and come back. What you did to me, it was the ultimate betrayal. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and you betrayed me."

"I think you better leave, your upsetting Sydney" Vaughn told Danny as he held Syd closer in an effort to calm his emotional girlfriend. Danny didn't move. "JUST GO!" Sydney yelled. Reluctantly, Danny left, leaving Sydney crying uncontrollably in Vaughn's arms. 

THREE MONTHS LATER

Sydney and Vaughn were still dating despite Danny's 'return from the dead.' For the first couple of weeks after his return, Sydney refused to see him, even though they were both working in the Ops Centre. She didn't allow him to meet Amelia straight away, either. Syd was incredibly protective of her daughter and didn't want to see her hurt. When they finally did meet, Amelia was scared of the stranger and hugged her mother tightly. Amelia was still nervous around Danny but she was starting to get more comfortable with him, she still loved Vaughn and Weiss though. Sydney had asked Vaughn to move in with her and Amelia, he'd immediately accepted. Danny, who was still in love with Sydney, was upset that they were moving in together because Vaughn would see his daughter everyday. One day not long after his return, Danny had seen Sydney at work and she casually asked "Hey Danny, how are you?" He looked at her shocked, 

"You really wanna know?" she nodded "I'm ripped apart. And not because I lost you, but because… if it had been me… I would've waited. I would have found out the truth. I wouldn't have given up on you… and now I realise… what an absolute 'waste' that would've been." Sydney stood there, not sure what to say, noticing her silence Danny walked away. She had spoken to him since then but their conversations were awkward. At one stage Vaughn had given Sydney to opportunity to continue her relationship with Danny. She kissed Vaughn and told him that she loved him, and that she didn't want to be with Danny.

Two weeks after Vaughn moved in, Sydney came back from a mission and found Vaughn had cooked them dinner, he'd also convinced Weiss to look after Amelia. She walked into the flat and there were candle spread throughout the living area. She gasped. Vaughn appeared and took her bag from her hand, taking it to the bedroom. He returned to the living room and they had dinner. After their meal Vaughn got up from his chair and pulled out a small box and bent down on one knee "Sydney, you and Amelia mean everything to me, I love you, I have since the first time I saw you. Everyday I love you even more and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sydney Bristow, will you marry me?" She was speechless and after a moment she replied, "Yes, I will marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." A smile spread across his face and he slipped the ring on her finger before kissing her. When they pulled away Sydney looked into his eyes "Vaughn, I'm pregnant." It was his turn to be stunned. After few seconds he picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her passionately. As she pulled away, a huge smile spread across her face, this was her fairy tale ending. 

THE END

A/N: What did you think? Was it good or bad? If you wanna vote for it the website is mafia.virtual-limits.net

Anyway review and let me know what you thought, your comments mean heaps to me. LOL Alyce.


End file.
